characterfandomcom-20200223-history
VCI - Ultimate Children's Bumper Pack (2003)
Children's Pre-School Celebration Favourites UK VHS is a featuring 100 episodes Teddy Bear Sing-a-long, Percy the Park Keeper, Tots Video, Kipper, I'm a Little Teapot, Dream Street, Rainbow, Tom and Jerry, Spot, Ivor the Engine, Tweeines, Barney, Teletubbies Everywhere, Playbox, Little Robots, Tom and Jerry Kids, Brambly Hedge, Mumfie, Balamory, Tugs, Dog and Duck, Rosie and Jim, Peppa Pig, The Herbs, Winnie the Pooh, Teletubbies, Pingu, Brum, Rubbadubers, The Wind of the Willows, Mr Men, Boohbah, Koala, Lego Edward and Friends, Charlie and Lora, Mickey Mouse, Fimbles and Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends and ten songs. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * The Foreign Engine * The Foreign Engines * The Fat Controller * Annie and Clarabel (not seen) * Edward (does not speak) * Jinty and Pug (do not speak) * The Derailed Engine (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Beatrice (cameo) * Bertie (mentioned) Nameboards * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill and Ben * Donald and Douglas * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Trevor * Terence * Bertie * Stepney * Mavis * Caroline * Harold * "Class 40" * Post Van * Duke * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Oliver (Japan only) * Bulgy (Japan only) * Salty (music video only) * Harvey (music video only) * Emily (music video only) * Murdoch (music video only) * Arthur (music video only) Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Douglas * Oliver * Bill or Ben * Stepney * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duke * Rusty * Bertie * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Harold * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter Cast * James as Fimbo * Thomas as Florrie * Percy as Baby Pom * Edward as Rockit * Duck as Roly Mo * Toby as Bessie Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Rosie * Hiro * Ferdinand * Scruff * Connor * Caitlin * Gator * Timothy * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Slip Coaches * Troublesome Trucks * Toad * Rocky # vimeo.com/57525397 Uploaded 2 years ago 132 Plays / 0 Likes / 0 Comments  spot from Ian Nicholls PLUS 00:00 02:18 # vimeo.com/57532989 Uploaded 2 years ago 207 Plays / 0 Likes / 0 Comments  fimbles from Ian Nicholls PLUS 00:00 05:36 # vimeo.com/57527458 Uploaded 2 years ago 781 Plays / 0 Likes / 0 Comments  maisy from Ian Nicholls PLUS 00:00 04:06 # vimeo.com/57529078 Uploaded 2 years ago 106 Plays / 0 Likes / 0 Comments  rubba from Ian Nicholls PLUS 00:00 01:10 # vimeo.com/57529077 Uploaded 2 years ago 80 Plays / 0 Likes / 0 Comments Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas